This disclosure relates to membranes that are used in fuel cells.
Fuel cells typically include an anode catalyst, a cathode catalyst and an electrolyte material between the anode and cathode catalysts for generating an electric current from a known electrochemical reaction between reactants, such as fuel and an oxidant. The fuel cell may include flow field plates with channels for directing the reactants to the respective catalysts. The electrolyte material may be a polymer layer, typically referred to as a polymer electrolyte membrane or PEM, which is arranged between the flow field plates.
The arrangement of the PEM between the flow field plates can restrict movement of the PEM and thereby cause stresses on the PEM. The PEM is therefore designed with a suitable minimum thickness and made from certain polymer materials in order to limit stress ruptures.